


Forte

by eorumverba



Series: piercing au [3]
Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: “I still can’t believe you eat it without soy sauce.”“I can’t believe I eat you without soy sauce.”





	

Surprisingly, their third date fared not much better than their first two. Taemin decided that they would stay in, since Kibum was still getting over the last bits of his cold (on their last video chat before this date, Kibum swore he was fine, but even Jonghyun winced at how Kibum promptly sneezed just after speaking.) So here he was, bearing a small container of California rolls and a shrimp tempura box (Kibum’s favorite; their second date had been Kibum’s choice, they’d gone out to a Japanese restaurant and they’d all fallen for sushi, particularly Kibum.)

Taemin answered the door and grinned wide when they saw Jonghyun, and their smile only grew when they saw what Jonghyun was holding. A chaste kiss was pressed to Jonghyun’s lips and Taemin took the food from Jonghyun’s hands.

“Kibum’s a bit grumpy, I’m glad you brought this. And I wouldn’t kiss him if I were you.” Taemin shook their hair from their eyes and Jonghyun ran a hand through their hair, pouting.

“You changed it.”

Taemin shrugged and nodded as they shuffled back and let Jonghyun close the door and slip off his shoes. “Kibummie and I got bored, and the pink was getting old.”

Jonghyun looked at the back of Taemin’s honey blonde head and decided he liked it. But then, it was Taemin. He could never dislike any of Taemin’s aesthetics.

“Oh Kibummie, where are you?” Jonghyun sang out, finding an irate looking Kibum curled up on the couch, “where’s my kissie?”

Kibum dutifully presented his cheek and Jonghyun brushed his lips across his soft skin and Kibum huffed out a laugh. “Tell Taemin I’m not sick! I want to go out, I look great today.”

“You look great everyday, Kibummie. And why would you want to go out when I brought your favorite?”

“You did?”

Jonghyun nuzzled Kibum’s cheek and pressed another kiss to his cheek, the corner of his lips, “yeah, Taemin’s getting plates, we’ll eat in here.” another kiss to his neck, the curve of his shoulder.

Kibum tangled a hand in Jonghyun’s hair and pulled him to face him, eyes on Jonghyun’s lips, “God, I want to kiss you.” his voice was low and quiet, and Jonghyun gave him a shaky smile before indulging Kibum’s wish with a chaste kiss.

Taemin cleared their throat and Kibum pulled away, frowning. “I’ll pay you tomorrow.”

“Pay - did you two bet-?”

“That you would kiss him, yes,” Taemin set the food and plates down on the coffee table and smiled up at their boyfriends, “I got 20 bucks, gonna take us to the movies.”

“They’re so cute,” Jonghyun whispered to Kibum, lips brushing the shell of Kibum’s ear when he nodded agreement.

“They’re usually such a brat though.”

“I’m gonna take _only Jonghyun_ to the movies,” Taemin reiterated, pouting at Kibum, “ _you_ can stay here and be sick by yourself.”

“I’m _not_ sick,” Kibum protested half-heartedly. Jonghyun ignored their bickering and grabbed chopsticks for his sushi.

“I still can’t believe you eat it without soy sauce.”

“I can’t believe I eat _you_ without soy sauce.” Jonghyun mumbled around his mouthful of food, shrugging at Kibum’s scandalized look. So maybe it was a kind of lame comeback, but a comeback was a comeback all the same.

“How would that even tas-“

Even as Taemin was speaking, Jonghyun dipped a new piece of sushi in a generous amount of soy sauce and held it to Taemin’s mouth, “Shut up.”

(Kibum cackled at the face Taemin made while they chewed.)

When Taemin had finished chewing and drowned the taste with water, they looked up with an innocent grin. “You know, Jonghyun, that reminds me of when we got sushi and you dropped yours in soy sauce.”

“Fuck you.”

“Right now?”

“No time like the present.”

Kibum just snorted, but they were all grinning, and Jonghyun realized (not for the first time) how happy he was with them. “You know, I really-”

“Oh look, Tae, he has that sappy look on his face.” Kibum sounded bored and amused (but mostly bored) at the same time.

“Damn,” Taemin cursed, “I should’ve bet that he’d do that before we were even together an hour…”

“Love you both.” Jonghyun finished in monotone, couldn’t help grinning again because these were his boyfriends, his babes.

“We love you too,” Kibum gave Jonghyun a sweet smile before pointing to the sushi, “now feed me. Since I’m sick and can’t move and all.”

“Anything for you, love.” Jonghyun leaned up and gave Kibum a quick kiss, leaving the younger wrinkling his nose.

“You need a mint, you taste like soy sauce.”

“ _I_ like soy sauce.” When Jonghyun looked over at Taemin, they shrugged and leaned back on their elbows, “it sounded better in my head - just come kiss me, will you?”

Jonghyun grinned over at them and twisted to face Kibum, “You can feed yourself, can’t you?” Before Kibum could even offer an indignant retort, Jonghyun slid over and blanketed Taemin’s body with his own, making them fall in an ungraceful heap on the living room floor.

“Hello,” Jonghyun said, brushing Taemin’s hair from their eyes.

“Hi,” Taemin echoed, breathless, and Jonghyun preferred to think that they were breathless because of Jonghyun’s presence, and not because of the way Jonghyun was practically crushing them.

Before Jonghyun could voice this thought, Taemin was rolling their eyes with a fond smile on their lips, as if they knew what Jonghyun was thinking. But instead of commenting, they pulled Jonghyun down into a gentle kiss. One of Taemin’s hands tangled in Jonghyun’s hair and the other made its way to the small of Jonghyun’s back, their fingernails gently scratching at his skin because they _knew_ Jonghyun was sensitive there.

“Get a room,” Kibum called out as Jonghyun involuntarily arched into the touch, and when Jonghyun turned to look at him, Kibum quickly wiped the smile from his face.

“Come here, Bummie.” Jonghyun cooed, making grabby hands even as Taemin wrapped their hands around his neck.

“He’s sick and gross, I don’t wanna be sick too!”

“Just for that-” Kibum stood and flounced over to them, flopping on top of Jonghyun and cackling at the twin _oofs_ as Jonghyun and Taemin lost their breath.

“Are you contagious?”Jonghyun asked as Kibum slid to the floor next to Taemin.

In response, Kibum just rolled his eyes and tilted his head to one side, eyes closed and a smile on his lips, “Ravish me.”

Instead, Jonghyun pressed gentle kisses to Kibum’s lips, pulling back each time Kibum began to respond. Taemin huffed out a laugh as they realised what Jonghyun’s plan was, and began to trail their lips across the soft skin of Kibum’s neck, sucking and kissing too light to leave any marks.

“Beautiful,”Jonghyun murmured when he pulled away, and Taemin hummed in agreement.

“Our Kibummie is gorgeous.” When Taemin looked up though, there was a laugh threatening to bubble from their lips, “but when he said ravish me, I thought he said _radish_ -”

There came the laugh and Jonghyun couldn’t help joining in as well when he really thought about it.

“Can you imagine, just pulling radishes out of nowhere and covering him with fucking _radishes_ -”

Kibum propped himself up on his elbows, frowning, though there was amusement in his voice as he answered. “Well, now that that mood has been sufficiently killed…”

“Right, right, I almost forgot,” Taemin grinned, “I got a game we _have_ to play.”

“What?”

The only answer Jonghyun received was Taemin’s wicked grin before they shooed Jonghyun and Kibum away to the kitchen. “Can you two get drinks?”

As soon as Taemin left the room, Kibum pinned Jonghyun to the counter, flushing their bodies together and leaning up, eyes on Jonghyun’s lips. He dodged Jonghyun’s kiss and pressed a little smile to his neck, mumbling, “I think Taemin’s right.”

“About?”

“We were talking last night, and they said that they think this - what we have, all three of us - is perfect. It’s not your standard relationship, but it’s ours, and it’s perfect,” Kibum’s laugh tickled the skin of Jonghyun’s neck as he continued, “they looked so surprised when I said I agreed. I guessed Taemin was poly before they realized it, and - remember when you pierced their ears? They couldn’t stop talking about how cute you had been, it took them a while to acknowledge to themself that they had a crush on you. They looked so nervous when they told me they wanted to date you, so…ecstatic when I told them they should ask you out. I’m glad they listened.”

Jonghyun opened his mouth to reply and then closed it again, speechless. Instead of even trying to express what he felt, Jonghyun tilted Kibum’s head to face his, rubbing a gentle thumb across his cheek and pressing a gentle kiss to his upturned lips. And that was how Taemin found them - they announced their presence with a pointed cough and a quiet grumble.

“I told you to get drinks, not make out without me.”

“What do we need drinks for, anyway?”

“You would’ve known if you’d done what I told you.”

“Don’t get upset, we have all day,” Jonghyun took Taemin in his arms as Kibum pulled three water bottles from the fridge, “what game are we playing?”

Instead of answering, Taemin twisted around in Jonghyun’s arms to press a grin to his lips, then wiggled from Jonghyun’s grip and danced from the room, humming.

“They’re so weird.”

“What a babe,”Jonghyun agreed, taking the water from Kibum’s hands and following him into the living room.

Where he promptly stopped, because there was _no way_ he was going to play Dance Dance Revolution.

But then Taemin looked so happy, bouncing on the mat as they impatiently waited for the screen to load. 

But Jonghyun did not want to play.

But then Taemin had the audacity to look over and smile and say in a sweet voice, “Do you want to go first?”

No no no he was not going to “Of course, Taeminnie.”

Fuck.

Jonghyun let Taemin pick the song and told them to make it on the easiest level and Taemin wrinkled their nose, but agreed, wiggling in their seat next to Kibum in excitement. They picked a song then and gestured for Jonghyun to turn around with an impatient frown and Jonghyun complied with a heavy sigh, ready for Kibum’s shameless cackles and Taemin’s lighter giggles.

Jonghyun hated Dance Dance Revolution.

The song started and Jonghyun wanted to murder Taemin because of course they’d chosen a fast song and what the hell, this was not on easy. Taemin’s familiar giggle from behind him and Jonghyun knew Taemin probably had that wicked grin on their lips, and that Kibum was probably videoing him, that was the only reason why he wasn’t laughing as well.

“I’m glad you’re having fun,” Jonghyun ground out, heard another giggle and then the sound of someone shifting and an annoyed sound from Kibum.

“Not now, Tae, I’m trying to get as much of this on my story as I can.”

Another little giggle and more shifting and Jonghyun nearly lost his breath because there was a quiet, but unmistakable moan. He whirled around and maybe it was the sudden movement or the fact that Taemin was practically (definitely) giving Kibum a fucking lapdance, but he fell hard on his ass and Immediately Kibum was laughing his obnoxious laugh, throwing Taemin from his lap in the process.

“Please,” Taemin managed between giggles, “tell me you got that-”

“Straight to my story,” Kibum’s voice was thick with his laughter and Jonghyun looked up at them, his own boyfriends laughing at his misery.

“I’m hurt, I need cuddles.”

Taemin was immediately sliding off the couch and next to Jonghyun, stray giggles leaving their lips every few seconds. They rolled Jonghyun over and brushed his hair from his eyes, lips curved up in a grin. “Are you okay?”

“My head hurts, kiss it better!”

“Where on your head?”

Jonghyun pretended to think for a long moment and pointed to his forehead, expectant. A heartbeat after he closed his eyes, Jonghyun felt the gentle press of Taemin’s lips to his skin. He could tell they were tilted into a smile, and barely as soon as Taemin pulled away, Jonghyun pointed to his cheeks, “Hurt here too!”

Taemin giggled and nodded, let their lips brush where Jonghyun had pointed and then leaned away, teasing, “Anywhere else?”

“Here,” Jonghyun pointed to his lips and heard Kibum snort even as Taemin covered his grin with his hand.

“Y'all are gross.”

Taemin frowned up Kibum, turned back to Jonghyun with a sweet grin. “Gotta take care of my babe,” they said before pressing the softest kiss to Jonghyun’s lips. They pulled away before Jonghyun could begin to respond and brushed their index finger across the swell of Jonghyun’s lower lip. “Better?”

“Yes, fairy prince.”

“I thought I was Dracula oppa?”

“Not anymore, you’re too pretty. I lied, my lips hurt again. Kiss?”

Taemin sighed as it pained them to obey Jonghyun’s request, but sat on Jonghyun’s hips, leaning in to kiss him again without pause. And this was a proper kiss; Jonghyun felt Taemin melt into him and he tangled his fingers in Taemin’s honey blonde hair, loving the way Taemin shifted closer.

“Minho says you should be grateful you’re so short, or that fall would’ve hurt a lot more,” Kibum cackled, “and I’m putting this on my instagram, you’re going to be famous.”

Taemin pulled away enough to whisper against Jonghyun’s lips, “Ignore him,” and then connected them again, lips curving up when Jonghyun hummed into their kiss.

Another few minutes of silence, and then a pillow hit Taemin in the back of their head. “If you two are going to be _busy,_ ” said very pointedly, but Jonghyun ignored him in favour of leaving soft kisses to Taemin’s neck, “can you at least turn off the tv, since we’re clearly not playing anymore.”

At that, Taemin rolled off of Jonghyun, beaming. “Thanks for reminding me, it’s my turn anyway.”

“Try not to fall, Taeminnie.”

Jonghyun flipped Kibum off when Taemin’s back was turned, and Kibum just laughed.


End file.
